The Machina Army
by Story's Blade
Summary: A Sonic X fic. Set about a year and a half after the final season. A robot army plans to attack Sonic's world, but as usual, Sonic steps up to save the day. Rated for safety.


Author's Note: I do not own Sonic X. But the Galactix are creatures crafted by me. Other than them, I own nothing.

_**The Machina Army**_

Prologue

"I'll be seeing you Chris!" Sonic yelled running to keep up with the interdemsional pod Eggman had built.

"Goodbye…Sonic." Chris said, tears falling from his eyes before the pod disappeared, sending Chris back to his own world. Sonic stopped at the edge of a cliff, looking at the sky. Glad no one else was around, small tears formed in the corners of the hedgehog's eyes.

"Ah man." Sonic said wiping away the tears, "I didn't think it would be this hard." With one loud sniff, the tears disappeared as Sonic pulled himself back together, "Ah, I'm sure he'll be back."

"Don't count on it Sonic." An all too familiar voice said. Sonic turned around to see Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe all sitting in his floating capsule.

"What do you mean? He got here once." Sonic said.

"That was a fluke." Eggman said, "When he tried last times, our two worlds were lined up again. We don't know when they'll line up like that again, so that was probably the last time any of us will ever see that brat."

"I don't think so Eggman." Sonic said, "I'm sure there's some way to get around that. And Chris will find it."

"Hmm. Don't count on it hedgehog." Eggman said as the capsule started to fly away, "He's gone for good. Get used to it."

"Doctor, do you really think he's gone for good?" Decoe asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Eggman said, "It's possible that you can get around the connection, but I don't know how."

"So he might be able to come back?" Bocoe asked, "Or for us to travel back there?"

"Again, I don't know. But we have bigger things to focus on." Eggman said, "Like finishing our ultimate ship."

"Really doctor? Can't that wait?" Decoe asked.

"No! It has to be finished soon." Eggman said.

"Whatever you say doctor." Bocoe said as the pod flew off to a secret location which housed his base.

Chris's World…

Chuck had been monitoring Chris's portal. He saw a small blip on the screen so he contacted everyone. By the time everyone was there, the blip grew into a full grown reading.

"Do you think it's Chris?" Helen asked.

"Don't know." Chuck said, "It's defiantly a strong energy signature coming from the other side of the portal." No sooner did the oldest Thorndyke say that, than an egg shaped capsule shot from the portal and it closed yet again.

Inside the Capsule…

Chris rubbed his head. While using his own portal left him simply reverting back to his 12-year-old self, Eggman's capsule left his whole body, especially his head, hurting. _I made it. Eggman actually did it. _Chris thought examining his body, _and I'm back to normal. Guess I was right to trust him. _Chris then took a second look and noticed a small issue with his wardrobe caused by the sudden 6 year growth.

"Uh guys." Chris said opening the capsule slightly, "Could someone hand me one of my lab coats?"

Sonic's World, Deep Space…

A black armor-clad machine lay back in his chair, his optic sensors where dark. That, plus the loud snoring, was clear signs the robot was asleep. A hologram of a gold armored robot, his body hidden by a dark green, almost black cape.

"Commander." The robot in the hologram said, this earned a small groan from the sleeping robot, "Commander, wake up."

"Ah leave me alone you worm." The black robot said, still mostly asleep.

"Tell me commander, in what world is your king a worm?" The gold armored one asked a hint of anger in his voice. This caused the black robot to jump out of his chair in fear and fall flat on his face. He quickly stumbled back to his feet, and saluted the hologram.

"King Alton sir! I apologize for my crude behavior." The commander said.

"I'll forgive you this time Crede. But I have a job for you." Alton said.

"I will do whatever you ask of me." Crede responded, "What planet is to be mined now?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates now." Alton said, "It would be too dangerous to approach it in your ship from warp. So use Light Travel."

"Sir that would take us over a year." Crede said checking the coordinates.

"Just do it commander." Alton said, "You know the penalty for failure." The hologram died out as Crede began to enter the coordinates.


End file.
